The Leader of the Pack
by SydniBoBydni
Summary: They told me he was bad. But I knew he was sad. That's why I fell for the leader of the pack. Song fic. Rated T for character death.


**Hello, again! This is just a songfic (My first song fic, so bear with me.) that I came up with a few days ago. The song is "The Leader of the Pack" by Shangri-las. It's an oldie, but it's one of my favorites. And I think it fits Quick almost perfectly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Is she really going out with him?"

"Well, there she is, let's ask her."

Rachel and Mercedes had spotted Quinn in the library, in the fictional romance section; Frowning as she had been for the past few days.

"Quinn, is that Noah's ring you're wearing."

The blonde glanced quickly down at her right ring finger before nodding at her friends, "Mmhhm."

Mercedes smiled, happy to see that her best friend had finally found someone. "It must be great riding with him...Is he picking you up after school today?"

Quinn's eyes shut tightly, putting a book back where she found it before picking up her purse and stalking down the aisle. "Uh-uh..."

The two girls, confused, galloped after her down the narrow line of books. Rachel, always nosy, asked "By the way, where'd you meet him?"

Quinn stopped in her tracks (hoping her saddle shoes didn't scuff the tile), bowing her head before turning around to tell them her story.

**I met him at the candy store **

**He turned around and smiled at me **

**You get the picture? (yes, we see)**

**That's when I fell for (the leader of the pack)**

_Quinn was a quiet girl. She was on the cheer squad, but that was really the only time she used her voice. It was when she got to dance and cheer on the star quarterback, Noah Puckerman, the most popular boy in school, that she felt comfortable. Though, she was sure that he had no idea who she was. Last week after the homecoming game, the cheerleaders and football players all went to Coney's to celebrate. Quinn sat alone in a booth in the corner of the little ice cream shoppe, enjoying her sundae in silence. The boys were all fighting over what obnoxious song to program into the jukebox, playfully pushing each other around. Their loud laughter was annoying. Though, she spent most of her time alone in her big, cold house while her parents were at the country club. Quinn shot a glare their way, just in time to see Noah Puckerman, the boy she'd had a crush on since fourth grade, turn around and shoot her a smile. Dropping her icy stare, her eyes were back on the sundae, trying to pick all the walnuts off of the hot fudge._

_"Hey there, doll face," a deep, but quiet voice rang in her ears. Looking up, Quinn realized the he was sitting right across from her in the same booth._

_"Hi..."_

_"Quinn Fabray, right?" she nodded, "I saw you cheerin' me on at the game."_

_Not knowing what to say, she simply nodded again._

_"So, uhh..what'dya say we blow this pop stand? Maybe go play a little backseat bingo?" he winked, creating a noticable flush in her cheeks._

_"I, umm...I don't think so." She would love to go out with him, but she wasn't that kind of girl._

_"We could just chat or somethin? Get away from these apes," he motioned towards his friends that were pantsing each other in the middle of the shoppe._

_Quinn looked into his eyes, seeing the sincerity swimming in the hazel pools, "O-okay. I guess."_

_He lead her past his teammates, who were cat calling and whooping at them as they brushed past._

_"Oh, get bent!"_

_That night, they just talked. That's all. Quinn opened up to this guy she'd had a huge crush on since elementary school, and he did the same. He drove around town with no destination, just not wanting to take her home yet. It wasn't exactly how he expected this night to go. He usually got laid after winning games, one cheerleader after the other. But something was different about Quinn. She didn't jump at the chance to sleep with him, and she actually just wanted to talk with him and listen to his stories. He's never done that with anyone._

_"Not that I'm not having a blast, but my daddy will kill me if I'm home later than eleven," she sighed._

_Puck drove her home. Being the gentleman he was under the rough exterior, he walked her to her door, giving her a chaste kiss goodbye._

**My folks were always putting him down (down, down)**

**They said he came from the wrong side of town **

**(whatcha mean when ya say that he came from the wrong side of town?)**

**They told me he was bad **

**But I knew he was sad **

**That's why I fell for (the leader of the pack)**

_Despite the way her parents felt, Quinn fell harder for Puck each day. After a week, he gave her his class ring, not ashamed to admit to everyone in school that they were going steady. They hung out every day after school. Whether they went to the park, or the candy store, they didn't care. Some nights, he would toss pebbles at her window and climb up the trellis that lead to her room. Quinn liked the adventure of it all. Her life wasn't exciting before she had Puck. Her parents didn't like adventure or spontanaety. They said he was a sinner and that he was trying to make her one too. They didn't understand how she felt about him at all. "Imagine how this would make our family look in the eyes of the lord." They didn't know him. They only saw the rugged edges of his exterior, not the wounded but gentle boy he was inside. She loved him. And she was almost sure that he loved her too._

_"Young lady, you are forbidden to see that boy again. He's trouble. He's always been trouble, and he'll always be trouble!"_

_"But, Daddy, I'm in love with him! You don't understand!" she cried looking to her mother for some help._

_"You are seventeen years old! You're a child! You don't know what love is! Especially not after two weeks! You are lusting after this boy! Lust! One of the seven deadly sins! And you know where sinners go! If you stay with that boy, you'll end up in hell, just like him!"_

_"I want to be with him..." Quinn whispered, teary eyed._

_"I am your father, you will do as I say!" he slapped her across the cheek, leaving a stinging red mark. "Leave him. Or I will make him leave you," her father snarled, taking another swig of scotch and throwing it against the wall, storming out._

**One day my dad said, "Find someone new"**

**I had to tell my Jimmy we're through **

**(whatcha mean when ya say that ya better go find somebody new?)**

**He stood there and asked me why But all I could do was cry **

**I'm sorry I hurt you (the leader of the pack)**

_"I don't think this is going to work out..."_

_"What'dya mean?" Puck lifted his head from her pillow. They had been lying in her bed for hours in silence, just enjoying each other's company, listening to the heavy rainfall out her window. Her parents were at a church meeting that night. And she promised her father that she wouldn't have anyone over. Especially him._

_"I just...don't think we can see each other anymore," her eyes filled to the brim with tears, it was getting close to ten. Her parents would be home soon. And she knew her father would kill him if he saw him here. "Please leave."_

_"Why?" he stood from the bed, "Tell me why, baby. Did I do something?"_

_She just cried, letting the tears flow freely. Why couldn't he just leave and make this easier for her?_

_He knelt by her on her side of the bed, running a hand slowly up and down her arm. He could feel the gooseflesh rise under his fingertips and her muscles stiffening. She shrugged his hand off, not wanting to make this any harder._

_"Please..."_

_Puck backed away reluctantly, putting his letterman jacket back on and going to her window. Without a word, he climbed out the window into the rain. Quinn could hear the sound of his engine starting, followed by a loud boom of thunder. The rain seemed to be getting heavier by the minute. She dashed to the window, yelling "Please be careful!"._

"He sort of smiled and kissed me goodbye. The tears were beginning to show. As he drove away on that rainy night, I begged him to go slow," Quinn told her friends, leaning against teh shelf of books, "But whether he heard, I'll never know."

_**Look out! Look out! Look out! Look out!**_

She squeezed her eyes shut at the memory of last night. the image of his car getting slammed on the drivers side as he pulled out of the driveway. A hit and run, no less. She remembered how she ran down the stairs and out the door, barefoot in the rain, running to his aid. The sight of the blood running down his face from the wound on his forehead was enough to make her lose her breath. She checked his pulse. Nothing. She spent the rest of the night crying against his unmoving chest, waiting for someone to come help. Though, it was too late.

**I felt so helpless, what could I do?**

**Remembering all the things we'd been through**

**In school they all stop and stare **

**I can't hide the tears, but I don't care **

**I'll never forget him (the leader of the pack)**

**xoPQox  
><strong>

Reviews please :)**  
><strong>


End file.
